


Sick Puppy

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: Tyler is sick in Europe.
Josh wants to make him feel better. Or maybe he's just horny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/152738501638/hello-i-dont-know-if-youre-taking-requests-but) anon's request for a sickfic and tyler's recent [post](https://www.instagram.com/p/BMRRkQjhvgL/?taken-by=tylerrjoseph) on instagram.

Josh sees Tyler’s Instagram post while he’s out with Mark and Dan. While they’re standing in line at the European knockoff of Smoothie King, actually.

_being sick in europe is sick_

It’s accompanied by a picture of Tyler in his adorable yellow sweater. His face is red and splotchy and he looks like he got all of five minutes of sleep last night. The picture was taken in the bathroom of Josh’s hotel room - he can tell because of the bottle of Redken he sees on the counter, just below Tyler’s elbow.

He texts Tyler immediately - _dude why didn’t you tell me you were sick :(_ \- and never gets a response.

Tyler probably fell asleep and Josh will find him passed out on the bed when he gets back. Only he doesn’t. The sheets are crumpled and his pack of Oreos on the desk have been half eaten, but Tyler’s not there.

Tyler’s room is right next door, but he doesn’t want to disturb him if he’s sleeping. If he’s not, well…

Josh hasn’t even taken his jacket off before he’s texting Tyler again: _i just got back and i’d really like it if you came over._

He’s been feeling it for a while now, deep down in his chest (and his balls), the urge to be with Tyler again. Sexually. They can always hang out and play video games and cook horrible meals together, but he could also do those things with Mark or Daniel or Ben. But he can’t fuck them after, now can he?

He’s just discovering that Tyler drank most of the Vitamin Waters while he was away when he gets a text and practically does a somersault backward to reach his phone on the desk.

_is this a booty call_

Josh scratches stubby nails through his hair, taps out _only if you want it to be_ , and then continues to riffle through his things to see what else Tyler got into while he was out. He tries to pretend Tyler’s response doesn’t matter, whatever it may be. If he says he wants to come over, then great. If not, Josh will just settle in and jerk off thinking about Tyler like always, try to ignore the fact that he hasn’t slept with anyone else in months, not since that time in LA when he fucked Debby out of spite just because he could.

Doesn’t stop him from making another jerky move back to the desk to check his phone when it dings again: _i really want to j but i got sick after you left this morning._

Josh has to stop at that - illness is the universal excuse for when you don’t want to hang out with someone or suck their dick or whatever; everyone knows that. But Tyler did look seriously ill in that Insta photo, so Josh replies _how sick?_ , then just waits near his phone this time, leaning against the desk and tapping his fingers against his chin.

_no fever or chills yet, but i’ve had a headache since this morning, i can’t breathe though my nose, and my throat feels like its on fire._

Josh’s heart aches, it really does, but so does his dick. _you should still come over_ , is his reply. Followed quickly by _if you want_.

And he feels like he waits forever for Tyler’s next reply - _you sure?_

_positive._

_okay i’ll be over in a sec._

He totally does _not_ pump his fist like a goon at that, except when he turns he sees his doppelgänger judging himself in the mirror. He gives himself the finger.

There’s a knock at the door a few minutes later and Josh opens it to find Tyler in sweats, sneakers, and that same yellow hoodie, pulled up to his chin with his hands shoved into the pocket. Tyler looks like shit. Not in a way that he’s not still totally hot because that’s really not possible, just in the way that he does look really sick.

He must say some of this out loud, because Tyler quirks an eyebrow and takes a step backward. “I can leave…” God, even his voice sounds shit.

“No.” That is the last thing he wants. Josh steps forward with Tyler, grabs him by the shoulders and sort of drags him to his chest in a messy embrace - Tyler’s arms are caught between them in his hoodie pocket and his face is mashed against Josh’s shoulder. His back is heaving like he can’t quite get enough air into his lungs. Josh holds him at arm’s length. “You okay?”

“I will be once you let me inside so I can sit the hell down.”

He finally does, gets Tyler seated at the table in the corner with a cool glass of water and then stands across from him. He downs the water in a couple of seconds, holds the glass out for Josh to get him another.

“Bossy,” Josh declares on his way back to the bathroom.

“Sick,” Tyler says from behind him, blows his nose as if to prove his point.

When Josh returns and sees Tyler wiping a bit of snot from his finger, it should all be very disgusting. But Josh just feels…warm. “How was everything while I was gone?”

Tyler gulps down half the water and then shrugs. “Fine, until this.” He gestures to himself, mouth open because he really can’t breathe out of his nose at all, hair a mess, dark circles under his eyes.

“You sleep at all?”

Another shrug, one-shouldered this time. “Slept fine until I got to my room. I can’t fucking breathe, Josh.” He pauses. “But don’t worry, I left before it got really bad so you won’t get sick.”

Josh is still caught up on the fact that Tyler can’t breathe, wants to offer to take him to the hospital or something, but ‘one track mind’ is putting it lightly because they both go silent. If josh has his way, he’ll be doing a lot more than getting sick. Well, not really - he has an excellent immune system. But it sounded good in his brain.

When all of his systems start firing on all cylinders again, he hikes a thumb back at the fridge. “Hey, I thought you didn’t like Vitamin Water?”

“Thought it’d make me feel better, honestly. And you didn’t have any Gatorade. Sorry. I can buy you some more.”

He actually does feel pretty bad about that - Tyler sitting in his hotel room with his allergies going haywire, growing sicker by the minute and drinking all of Josh’s Vitamin Water hoping it would make him feel better. Josh sidesteps the counter and comes to stand beside Tyler. Tyler turns, one hand still gripping the glass of water, the other laying limply in his lap like it would take too much effort to even move it.

Tyler skims a hand over the top of Tyler’s head, tangles it in the hair near his ear and bends down to start kissing the side of his forehead, his temple, cheek, jaw, the bridge of his nose. Tyler starts making these little noises, like Josh’s mouth feels like the best thing ever. Josh’s chest goes tight at that, as well as his pants. He presses his lips hard to Tyler’s and feels him try to pull away, raising his hand and pushing at Josh’s side weakly.

"What the fuck, Josh?”

Josh backs up, hears a rustling from Mark’s room. "…you don't want to?"

“I’m probably already gonna sound like shit at the show tomorrow, we don’t need you getting sick too.” Tyler’s still holding the glass, harder, and Josh can see the tips of his fingers going red.

He steps back in carefully, uses both hands on Tyler’s hair this time. “Ty, you know I don’t get sick easily-“

"Don't give me that immune system bullshit." But even as Tyler says it, his hands come to grip the front of Josh’s shirt, tugging lightly. "I don't even know if I'll be able to get it up."

Josh looks at him long and hard, hands holding onto either side of his head so delicately. Even with the dark marks under his eyes, they're so bright. He pushes a quick kiss against Tyler’s hairline and then leans their foreheads together, knocks his knee against Tyler’s. "We can go slow, Ty. I want you to feel good."

He always did envision himself as a good sweet talker, but he doesn't even try to fool himself into thinking his words got him into this one. If Tyler really didn't want to fuck, he’d let Josh know. Instead, he bites his pink lips and says, "You sure?"

"Positive." Josh leans in for another kiss and Tyler doesn't shy away. Their lips are open and wet this time, Josh flicking his tongue against Tyler’s briefly. "I'll make it so good for you."

He does go slow, probably even slower than Tyler wants, but he doesn't urge Josh on. He spends ten minutes just taking Tyler out of his clothes, jacks the thermostat up because even though he doesn't have a fever he’s still cold. Then 5 minutes is spent kissing Tyler everywhere, during which he pushes his fingers through Josh’s hair and sighs beautifully, makes Josh shiver between his legs. But if he notices, he says nothing. And then he eats Tyler out for 25 minutes until he feels like he's close to coming, even though he doesn't say so.

When Josh is finally sinking into him face to face, Tyler looks like he's in pain. Josh lowers himself as far as he can go without crushing Tyler, brackets Tyler’s head with his forearms. "What's wrong? What d'you need from me?"

Tyler shakes his head, places chilly fingers on Josh’s back and presses down slightly.

Josh kisses his cheek, hears him moan softly. He kisses just below Tyler’s ear, feels his fingers dig harder into his back. Tyler sighs his name and Josh kisses him properly, wet, openmouthed kisses as he moves slowly inside of him.

A few minutes later he pulls back and Tyler still looks uncomfortable. He's about to ask what he needs again, get himself a real answer, because he'll be damned if Tyler goes without coming when this is supposed to be for his benefit in the first place, but before he can, Tyler’s sitting up, shoving at Josh’s shoulders to give herself room.

"Hey." He moves to pull out, panicking, but Tyler wraps his arms around his shoulders and keeps him there.

"You're fine, J. I just…couldn't breathe." Tyler buries his face in Josh’s neck and laughs, like choking to death on mucus is funny.

Josh wraps his arms around Tyler’s waist, hoists him up so he can at least settle on his lap properly. "Better?"

Tyler’s wispy hair tickles him as he nods. Josh swipes it out of his eyes and starts moving again, settles his hand at the small of Tyler’s back to help him ride. Josh isn’t even technically fucking him - they're both just working together to move his hips back and forth - and they never go any faster. Josh meant what he said - he wants to go slow, wants to make sure Tyler gets what he can out of it - even though he wants to come so bad he can almost taste it.

So they move together, slowly, Tyler’s arms still hooked around his neck and his settled on Tyler, one at the small of his back and the other at his waist. "Feel good?" He feels sort of dumb even asking, especially because the expression on Tyler’s face should tell him everything, but he wants to make _sure_.

"Yeah, J. Feels fucking awesome."

That's when he decides to start talking him through it, like their first time, asks Tyler what he wants Josh to talk about, if he needs anything specific, if he wants Josh to touch his dick. Tyler keeps one arm around Josh’s shoulders, but Josh moves his arm to hook around Tyler’s middle and the other grabs at his hand, slots their fingers together. Tyler gives him a look he can't quit decipher, then lays his head on Josh’s shoulder and just watches their hands while Josh watches him. He brushes his thumb against Tyler’s skin, sees his eyes squeeze shut.

"What else do you need?" His voice is almost a whisper.

"Nothing - fuck, Josh, I'm coming."

And so is he. Tyler feels so fucking amazing squeezing around him, he releases his hand, wraps both arms around his waist and kisses him until he’s the one who can't breathe, spilling inside him because by now they both know they’re clean and Josh can't believe how good it feels. Tyler’s gasping wetly against his shoulder as he comes down, Josh still holding him close, asking if he's okay.

Josh cleans them up just as slowly, brushes a damp washcloth between Tyler’s legs until he shivers and pushes his arm away. Josh stretches out beside him. "You're staying, right?" Lays an arm over him.

Tyler brushes his fingers down Josh’s arm, tentative almost. "I shouldn't-"

Josh cuts him off, doesn't yet realize that he's not even worried about him getting sick anymore, that his concerns lie far deeper. "I want you to." He noses at Tyler’s neck, licks gently there like a dog asking for more treats.

Tyler concedes and Josh curls up behind him, doesn't realize until the morning, after they've already showered together and he's attempting to scrounge some breakfast together while Tyler gets dressed, that they made love the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests at my [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
